Aussir Duncan
Appearance Gigs stands at a slightly above average height with a grand posture and a big smile. He has light blue eyes, white hair, and cinnamon skin. Though he appears to be mostly human, he has slightly pointed ears. Though he claims to be in his mid 40's, he is surprisingly nimbly and youthful. He is also not a fan of donning armor and can usually be found wearing a pair of ordinary pants and a wool or linen shirt. He almost always wears his steel toed boots and a belt for his rapier. Background The Short Story Gigs lives a life of adventure for the sake of discovery. He seeks to stop the loss of his friend's lives by protecting Alfenhiem. A Ferreted Friendship, Jill Gigs has many friends but only one person he really confides in. His hunting partner and a stern and levelheaded force in his life. While hunting, they usually do it on horseback and try to catch smaller game. Personality When a part of a team, Gigs will take the roll of the 'Team Dad' regardless of weather he is actually the oldest or the wisest. Gigs strives to act as a mentor by listening and watching to how his teammate react to events. He will often employ a strange single person Good Cop routine on those that he knows are deceiving him. Even though he doesn't personally think everyone is innocent, he finds it best to treat everyone with upmost kindness, respects, and a cheerful demeanor. Although he does not act very strict or rugged, he will not hesitate to put his life on the line for his friends, and he shows true pride when he believes they have done the right thing. Abilities Being an Eldritch Knight, something he picked up while adventuring for as long as he has, Gig's has a small arsenal of offensive spells. On top of this, Gigs has knowledge of enough sacred texts to gain a few cleric abilities. His primary attack is usually used to make a series of jabs with his rapier 'Chitter' as he uses the successful blows to cast 'Booming Blade'. His primary defense is the spell 'Mage Armor'. He prefers not to wear armor to make himself more dexterous. On top of this, he can cast 'Mirror Image' , 'Shield' and 'Shield of Faith' in a pinch to increase his chances of survival. Gigs is a skilled smith and prefers to craft his own weapons and magic items, but he's not apposed to using a more wonderful trinket here and there. He never hesitates to use 'Guidance' or 'Spare the Dying' on his friends. Magic Items * Chitter, created by a friend- ** This magical Rapier, when wielded by a Fighter, Bard, or Ranger allows the user to ignore material components when spell-casting (unless there is a cost value for casting). This sword does not count as a spell-casting focus, and requires attunement. * Headband of Intellect- ** Your Intelligence score is 19 while you wear this headband. It has no effect on you if your Intelligence is already 19 or higher without it. Story To Hell and Back 2 (Electric Boogaloo) Jill had sent for Gigs in order for him to critique a speech. She had written it for a local politician, and though Gigs was delighted in her drive, passion, and ability to talk smack, they were interrupted by the raising of strange pillars. Soon after, both were approached by a strange man named Tom. He informed them that a rift had opened and the needed to travel through time in order to protect Alfenhiem. One short jump through time later (along with the Druid Azban, Jhonne the Paladin, and Dyani the huntress), they found themselves not in the direct past of their time, but in the past of an alternate history. Many places, people (including some of the party), and landmarks still existed, but many of them and other past events did not. Confused and split up from the others, Jill and Gigs decided to travel where the Rift should be in order to reconvene. Trivia * His name means 'white' * 'Gigs' name is an Anagram of 'Gigs' * His name is an Acronym. * His favorite food exists. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Mack's Characters